Kayla's Turn
by TFJJFan
Summary: Kayla wonders when it will be her turn to find someone. Well, she finds someone alright (or rather, someone finds her) but that doesn't sit too well with Jett even if he's currently with Tara...
1. Kayla's Turn

_I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Marty, Jason, and Sarah. About 90% of the first section with Kayla and Jules dialogue also belongs to Disney. I'm just picking up where that part left off. This is around the time of the "Awakenings" episodes with the infamous Tara Essex. The story starts when Kayla is sitting and talking to Jules in the store. I have almost taken word for word from that scene with possibly a couple gesture changes but more or less, it's the same thing. Once again, I am not taking credit for that part of the story. _

**_Kayla's Turn_**

"When will it be my turn?" Kayla asked Jules. "When will it be my turn to find someone?"

"Sweetie," Jules started softly. "One day you're going to wake up and realize that you have found someone that you really really like." She continued with enthusiasm.

"I did."

"That's great!" She smiled.

"It's Jett." Jules' smiled quickly faded as Kayla continued. "I didn't even know I liked him until...until I realized I was losing him." She said as her voice began to crack and her big brown eyes started to fill with tears.

"You're not losing him. You don't lose your real friends" Jules said sincerely.

"I think...I know that I want to be more than friends."

Jules sighed. "Sometimes we can't always get what we want. But if you are his friend, then be his friend." Kayla nodded as she brought her hand to her face wiping away the tears that continued to stream. A few minutes passed, then she eventually got herself together, and gathered her things to go. "Thank you, Ms. Jackson. I think I just want to go home now."

"Ok, sweetie. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Jules got up as well and gave Kayla a big hug before she left.  
  
Kayla was walking back to her house and noticed all three couples walking by. Since her eyes were still very red from crying, she decided to not get their attention. She was in no mood to make up excuses. Luckily, they were all so engulfed in each other that she'd probably have to break her neck for them to see her.  
  
By the time Kayla returned home, though the redness was gone, the sadness remained. To cheer herself up, she decided to take Hurricane, her favorite horse, for a ride. She rode him a bit, and then took him back to the stables to brush him. The horse loved when Kayla would brush him. It was a calming experience for the two of them. He was always there for her be a bad day as well as good one. This day was no different. After playing with her horse, she decided to get back in the house. She ended up spending the entire day with him so it was time to get ready for bed.  
  
She decided to put on the radio for a little bit. As Kayla brushed her hair walking around the room and listening to the radio, she spotted and grabbed 5x7 picture of her, J.B. and Jett, but naturally, the focus was on Jett. At that moment, Brian McKnight's "One Last Cry" started to play. As it played, Kayla just started at the photo with a blank face as tears started to stream again.  
  
_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands  
Standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feeling was gone  
I gave my best to you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_  
  
_One last cry  
Before I leave it all behind  
I gotta put you out of my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry_  
  
"Is this my last cry?" she asked herself.  
  
_Cry.....  
  
I was here  
You were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone  
Wishing all my feelings was gone  
Gotta get over you  
Nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_   
  
_One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I know I gotta be strong  
Cause round me life goes on and on and on  
And on....._

"I guess I need to move on…" she said as she gave the picture a slight frown and caress. She put the photo down then headed for her window where she sat and watched the beautiful star-filled night as the lyrics to continue to seep in.

_I'm gonna dry my eyes  
Right after I had my  
One last cry  
  
One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down...  
To my last cry..._


	2. Carwash

The next afternoon...  
  
It didn't take too long before the phone rang. "Hey, Kay! It's me, Sarah. Marty is leaving in a couple days so we have to plan a meeting ASAP to figure out our plans for the next school year."

"Oh you're right! I'm so sorry Sarah. I have just been kinda going through something lately, but don't worry, we'll be fine. How does meeting tomorrow sound? At my house?"

"Ok cool. Should you do the calling or should I?"

"I'll call everyone. After all, I am school president."

"Well, I'm secretary so it wouldn't be all that strange for the rest of the office to hear from me."

"I guess you're right."

"Ok, so are you calling or should I?"

"Well, I guess I could just worry about getting the issues together that we should discuss tomorrow, so maybe you should call."

"Alrighty then. I'll see you tomorrow at your house at 2:00 pm?"

"2:00 pm is perfect. Bye now."

Come the next day at 2:00 pm...  
  
Kayla hears a knock at the door. It's the school office. The Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary. This was the prefect team. Everyone was dedicated but provided different angles of input to ideas. Jason, the high-energy treasurer who was super responsible, super fun, and super smart. Then you had Sarah who was as organized as anyone could get. She was a control freak almost but she got things done. Marty was the relaxed VP who was ready and willing to take charge when he saw fit. He was eager to please and eager to help. This combination equaled a successful school office.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kayla said to greet them. 

"Hey Kay!" They all say as they come in.

"Ok, so we have to get down to business and come up with a plan for next year." Started Marty. "If only I didn't have to go visit my cousins this summer..."

"It's alright Marty. As long as we have a plan we will be ok. And the great part about it is that we are getting started on everything so early so things will be organized and we will be ready and waiting for any potential problems." Kayla reassured him.

"So let's get started. Jason, how is our money looking so far?" Kayla inquired.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it could be much better. If we are going to do everything we've promised for the school, then we should get cracking on some ideas to raise money."

"Hmmm...some ideas, some ideas, some ideas..." said Sarah as everybody pondered.

"I know!" Marty started. "Carwash?"

Kayla sighed at the idea. "Is car washing the answer for EVERYTHING?! I mean sure, it could raise money, but I am tired of the typical cliché fundraising ideas."

"I have to second that." Jason said. "I'll have to third." said Sarah making sure to chime in.

"Weeeeeellll...the carwash idea might be ok, BUT we need something else."

Jason gasped. "I've got it! We're sitting on our money maker!"

Kayla's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can have a car wash, sure, but why not add something a little more interesting. Kay, you live on this farm. We get a lot of tourism here too. Why not offer to carwash for the locals, then offer things like horseback riding here, and we could have a mini fair! We could offer things like face painting for the young kids."

"We could paint their favorite farm animals!" Sarah added with enthusiasm. "Yeah! And we could teach some of the younger kids things like cow milking, and help them learn all about how life is on a farm! What do you think Kay?"

Kayla wore a forced, yet nervous smile. "Guys! Think about that for a sec. I'd be allowing random strangers onto my property. Also, who would help supervise what was going on with the horses? Who would manage the cows?!"

"Well, Kay, you're the president and in the end what you say goes, but if you have a better idea of what we could do then by all means fill us in." Marty said.

"Ok guys, I'll think about it, but I am going to have to beg and plead to my parents in ways you can't even imagine."

"Kay, it's for the greater good of the school. I'm just bummed that I can't be around to help." Marty said.

"Alright. Well, how about we do the carwash first. You all get everyone you know, and I'll get everyone I know and we'll station ourselves at a couple of gas stations, and then let the money roll in!" Kayla said with enthusiasm. They spent the next couple of hours calling and planning exactly how the car wash would go and within one week, they began business.  
  
They all decided to do the carwash for one week in the beginning of the summer and one week in the end. Sarah was the head of one gas station. She had the most friends she could contact. Kayla and Jason headed the other one. Everyone who was anyone took part in it including Cubby, J.B., Holly, Riley, Baxter, Jett, and Tara. Even though it wasn't officially advertised that Jett and Riley would be helping, there was an extra volume of cars. People must have loved the thought of having Silverstone and Hawk cleaning their car.  
  
Kayla tried to keep herself concentrated on supervising and cleaning, but she couldn't help getting distracted by how Tara and Jett were so playful. Jason took notice that Kayla looked bothered by something. "Hey Kay, you alright?" Kayla snapped out of it. "Yeah! I'm fine. Everything is going great and this is very successful. We really pulled it together. I just can't wait to see how Sarah is doing on her end today."

"I bet Sarah is doing juuuuust fine." He took some lather from the soapy water and tapped Kayla's nose with it. She frowned and laughed while rubbing it off. "I am soooo going to get you for that." She said as she grabbed a soapy rag and hit him with it. He then chased her around the area. She whizzed passed Jett and Tara barely noticing them at all. This time though, Jett and Tara took notice. "You know, I haven't seen Kayla smile, laugh, or even look like she was having fun ever since I met her." Tara said. "Well, I suppose she was stressed about raising money. Being class president sure does put a lot of pressure on someone. I'm glad she's loosening up too though..." Jett added as his voice sort of wandered off as he noticed that she really was enjoying herself with Jason. He eventually snapped himself out of it and started cleaning more cars.  
  
The week flew by and they had already earned way more than Kayla thought possible. The office met as Kayla's once again minus the VP. They were more than half way there to reaching their quota. "I can't believe it! Silverstone is the best thing that could have happened to this town!" Sarah exclaimed. "Yeah! At this rate, we won't even need to do that farm idea I planned." Jason added. "Well, since the carwash thing is working so well, I guess we could stick to that, but the mini fair idea on my farm can still be in question. I just still have that slight little problem of whether or not my parents will agree..."

"KAY?!" they both yelled. "Well, I tried to tell them but things just kept getting in the way." She scratched her head and looked down to the floor. "Whatever! We need to keep our options open Kay. Anyways, it's getting kind of late so I'm going to get going. I will call you guys tomorrow." Sarah said as she gathered her things and left out.

"I am really relieved you know? I feel really comfortable with where we are. It's still the beginning of the summer and already we have put a large dent into our main goal." Jason said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done without you and Sarah. We have got to celebrate when this is all over."

"Why not celebrate now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I dunno. We can go get something to eat or catch or movie, or even hang out here." "Jason, what is this?" Kayla asked, hip to his game.

"What is what?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asked with a furrowed brow. He chuckled. "What do you think Kay?"

"I dunno. I mean, if you are, you're a great guy and all, but I don't know. Do you think it'd be appropriate for us to be dating?"

"What's wrong with it if I were asking you out?"

"Well, we're in office together!"

"So there's a rule now saying that people in office can't date or something?"

"No, I just don't know if it'd be appropriate."

"Kay, nobody in the school cares. All they want is for us to give them what they want. The biggest issue here is money and we're doing that. I don't think they'd remotely care what we do on our own."

Kayla sighed. "You know, you're right. I need to be honest with you about something though. As I said, you're a great guy, but right now I am trying really hard to get over someone."

"Kay, I didn't know you were dating anyone..."

"I'm not. I just have feelings for him and I'm kind of trying to work through them for the sake of my sanity."

"Well, I'm not going to rush you at all. If you want me to be a friend, that's what I'll be. I have to be honest with you though. Over these past couple weeks with us working closely, I dunno, I kinda have been starting to feel something for you." He looked into her eyes.

"I can't believe we are having this conversation." She smiled. "Well, I guess if we want to get going, then we should. I don't know where we should go, so I am leaving that up to you."

"Pizza?"

"Sure." She nodded. "MOM! DAD! I'M GOING OUT FOR A LITTLE BIT. I'LL BE BACK LATER!!"

"ALRIGHT! CALL IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE OUT PASSED 12!"

"Wow! Your parents will LET you stay out that late?" He said surprised.

"Well, they trust me." She said with a wink as they headed out.


	3. Things are looking up

They enjoyed the nice, brisk, breezy night. They shared a lot of things they never knew about each other before as well laughing about some of the most recent stuff they'd been though. They arrived at the pizza place and saw J.B., Riley, Jett along with their significant others. At first, Kayla was a little upset to see that no one invited her (though she would have turned them down anyway since she didn't want to be in the third wheel position). Then she realized that she told them the office was heading back to her house so she guessed that they figured she couldn't make it. For some reason, Kayla felt stronger when she saw the group. She saw that Jett and Tara were together and even though at first it made her jealous, she could bare with it a little better for some reason. Jett first spotted Kayla by the door with Jason. He was taken aback slightly that once again, they were together, but he tried not jumping to conclusions right away. Tara noticed that something and caught Jett's eye and turned her head to see that it was them. "Hey! What are you two doing here?" and upbeat Tara asked. A polite but more subdued Kayla answered, "We're...just...getting some pizza."

"Well, we have plenty left over so you can eat some of ours if you'd like."

"Umm...ok" Kayla replied. Riley and Baxter were in a booth alone while Jett, Tara, J.B. and Holly were in the same so Kayla and Jason joined Riley. "Soooo, Kay, I have to commend you and Jason on the awesome job you did this week. Everything was organized down to a tee." Said a peppy Riley.

"Thanks! We couldn't have done it without you guys though."

"Oh I dunno. I think we coulda done a lot better if Holly hadn't kept on losing her rags." J.B. said giggling.

Holly's mouth dropped. "Hey! YOU kept stealing them!" She proclaimed as she balled up a napkin and threw it at him.

"You have no proof!" He exclaimed. Holly just rolled her eyes.

"Well, rags or no rags, it was a success and we made a lot of money. We are already more than half way there to reaching our quota for next year. We were going to rest up a little over the middle of the summer but were hoping that by the end we could do one more week. Do you guys think you could help?" Jason asked.

"Sure! I'm there!" Said Riley.

"If she's there, then I'm there." added Baxter.

"You know I wouldn't miss it, and neither would Holly" added J.B.

There was a slight pause. Jett seemed distracted, almost like he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. Tara had to snap him out of it. "Oh yeah sure! Fun times!" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Jett, were you even listening to the conversation?" Tara asked with concern.

"Oh yeah sure, you know, I mean, we were talking about the carwash and stuff. Yeah, I was listenin'."

"Well, Kayla, we'll surely be there." Tara said answering for both her and Jett, which Kayla picked up on. _Oh great, now she's answering for the both of them._ _What's next? You know what, I need to remember what Ms. Jackson said. I am NOT losing him. I am his friend and should just be his friend. Nothing should come between that. I may not like that she's with Jett, but Tara is a nice person._ Kayla thought to herself.  
  
A couple of hours passed with idle chitchat between everyone. Kayla didn't feel at all awkward with Jason tonight. She really enjoyed herself and enjoyed getting to see a really laid-back side to him. For the first time, Kayla could sort of see herself hanging with him a little more. Jason was able to fit in just fine with everyone else too and shared several laughs with the whole gang. For some reason, Jett wasn't in the laughing mood but of course, remained nice. "Well, look at the time." started Kayla. "We need to be going. I'm glad to have ran into you guys though. Do you want to hang out sometime tomorrow?" she asked everyone.

"Okay. We'll all call each other I guess." Said J.B. We'll meet up at the store before anything goes down though.

"That's a deal." said Kay as she and Jason left.

"Ok, we have been here for a while guys. I think we should follow Jason and Kayla's footsteps here and head out." Riley said. With that said, the rest of the gang left to go home.  
  
Jason walked Kayla to the door of her house. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight. We'll definitely do this again ok?" said a cheery Kayla.

"Oh for sure!" There was a silence for a while as they stared into each other's eyes. Then, not too much later, their lips met for a gentle kiss. Kayla's parents went to bed early so most of the lights in the house were off, but she made her way to her room. She showered, got ready for bed and as she hit her pillow, she was once again alone with her thoughts. _I can't believe we kissed. I guess Jason is kinda cute. He's got those deep brown eyes, nice caramel skin, a great body, great sense of style, not to mention lips that could kill. Maybe I will be alright after all. I could get used to Jason. He's a total catch and I can't believe I didn't see it before...  
_  
Back at Jett's house...  
  
Jett walked in the door to see his dad. "You're home mighty late tonight..."

"Oh sorry. We all just met up for some pizza and then we all left and I had to walk Tara home."

"Don't do it again..."

"I won't, sir."

"You ok Jett? Ever since Tara has been in town you've been smiling from ear to ear without a care in the world. Tonight it looks like something's on your mind."

"Oh...I'm alright dad. I'm...just tired. Remember, it's been a long day with being on set, then doing the carwash, then the pizza. I'm just beat, that's all."

"Uh-huh. Well off to bed son. I will see you in the morning." Jett got ready for bed and as he laid down, he glanced over to his desk to spot a picture of Kayla. This was the first night since he laid eyes on Tara where she wasn't the last thing he thought of at night. _It was nice to see Kayla a lot happier tonight. I wonder if it was thanks to that Jason kid or if it was just because of how great the carwash went. Why am I even thinking about Kayla right now? It's not like she's dating that guy and even if she were, why do I care? He seems cool I guess. He could be a pretty good friend, but I don't see Kayla dating him. He's just not her type and they wouldn't match at all..._Jett was laying alone with his thoughts of Kayla and Jason until he fell off to sleep.


	4. Friction

In the morning (several weeks later)...

Jett and Tara met up with JB at his store. "So were you able to get in touch with Kayla today?" asked Jett.

"Yeah, she said that she and Jason had some things to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Does it really matter anyway?" said a slightly annoyed J.B.

"Uhh nah, I guess not..."

"Well, what are we going to do today?" asked Tara.

"Ummmm...swimming hole? It _is_ Saturday after all..." said J.B.

"You know...I'm not in the mood for swimming today." Said Jett.

"Are you ok Jett?" asked Tara placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, I just think I want to skip."

"Alright. So then what do you want to do?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should work on my Silverstone lines a bit. I've been somewhat preoccupied lately hanging out and all that jazz."

"Oh, ok. I think I can just head back to Nigel's house. I should call some friends back home and catch up. Don't worry about walking me back, k?" she said.

"You sure?"

"Positive." With that she gave him a quick kiss and headed out.

"What's been up with you lately man?" asked a concerned J.B.

"I'm alright." He said in a monotone fashion.

"Yeah, right." J.B. said sarcastically.

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of everybody asking me what's wrong. NOTHING is wrong with me!!!" He snapped.  
  
Kayla had just walked into the store as she heard him yelling. "Whoa Whoa Whoa!" she said with a frown. "Cool down, Jackson!"

"Kay...Hi..." replied Jett in a high-pitched tone.

"Hey...I won't be here long, I just wanted a pick up a few things."

"Yeah, me J.B. and the crew are hanging out today." he said semi-nervously.

"Oh ok. Well, I have some class stuff to take care of."

"Class stuff or personal stuff?"

Kayla gave a slight frown of confusion. "Maybe a little bit of both. Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it matters. You're supposed to enjoy your summer with your friends, not just blow us off like you have been lately, Kay."

"I am NOT blowing anybody off here. It's not like I'm leaving either of you hanging. You two obviously have...other means of being entertained..."

"Hmm...lately it's like you have been too..."

"And so what? I can't try new things, Jett?"

"Sure you can try new things, but don't neglect the old things..."

"Wait wait wait a minute here. You are accusing ME of neglecting my friends?"

"Well...yeah!"

Kayla's mouth dropped as her eyes grew large with surprise at what had just come out of his mouth. "Excuuuuuse me? Jett Jackson, you have the NERVE to try to make me feel like crap about doing my job! So what if I can mix work with play. Big deal. I am not allowed to have fun with other people, yet you can go off gallivanting around with whomever you please? You HYPOCRITE!! I bet you don't even realize it. Ever since Tara waltzed into town, you've practically cut everybody off and made your own little world merely working us around it if it's convenient. You have no problem blowing off J.B. and me to cater to _her_ every whim and then some! You drool so much around that girl, you'd fill a gallon-sized milk jug in about 3 seconds. Everything has become about you and Tara. You two are joined at the hip and to tell you the truth, it's gotten old. I swear this is probably the first time I've seen you alone since she got here. I wouldn't be surprised if she was here only a minute ago! So don't you DARE get on MY case about a THING!" snapped Kayla. Jett was shocked, as was J.B. An angry, fired up Kayla got a few snacks, which she placed in her mini basket in a slightly forceful manner, and paid for them at the counter. She stormed out giving one last stare at Jett while shaking her head.  
  
There was silence in the store for a little until J.B. broke the ice. "WOW! What has gotten into her?"

"...I don't know." Jett said still staring at the door.

"I have never seen her act like that. EVER! And I've known her longer than you, Jett."

"Yeah." Jett sighed. "Is she right? I mean, have I changed since Tara's been around? Has it seemed like I've been neglecting you guys?"

"Well, at first, yeah...but I understand. It's new and it's fun. That's why I understand why Kayla is sort of doing the same thing. I didn't press you about it and I'm not going to press Kayla. We're all good friends and that's not in jeopardy at all."

"You're right man. I guess I should go talk to Kayla."

"Wait, what are you doing really? First you say you're going to rehearse your lines, THEN you tell Kayla that we were all going to hang out, and NOW you're going to go find her?"

"I guess I just kinda missed her that's all, and when I saw her I immediately thought of just hanging out."

"Ah. Gotcha."

"Sooo...I am officially going to go study my lines, then find Kay and talk to her, and then I guess I can meet up with Tara for dinner or something. Later!" Jett walked out and headed for home.

He found himself unable to concentrate on his lines. _I should have talked to her the second I let the store so I'd have it off my chest. I'll just go now_. He headed for the farm.  
  
As he arrived at Kayla's, he noticed a car. He assumed it was either Sarah's or Jason's. Walking up to the door Jett heard some noise around back so headed over there. He spotted Kayla with Jason. They looked pretty cozy with their arms around each other; her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They obviously had just finished riding. Jett continued to watch while being out of site. They seemed closer than before. It didn't take too long until they started their little lip lock session which Jett couldn't stand to watch for too long. "I guess she's got her hands full..." he said somberly. He hurried off. Somehow Kayla and Jason heard him leaving, but didn't see him. "What was that?" Jason asked. "Oh, probably a rabbit or something." he reassured himself and continued. "Anyways, so, did you hear about Jamie Shroeder's party next Friday? It's her usual annual 4th of July ball."

"Of course! I have never been to one though..."

"Well, there's a first time for everything!"

"There sure is!" she said with a smile.

"Anyways, I gotta get going. I promised I'd help my dad clean the gutters."

"Alright! Always nice to see a son helping his dad out." And with that, they kissed one last time before he headed off. Kayla rushed to her phone to call Riley. "Hey! Guess what! I'm going to Jamie Shroeder's 4th of July ball with JASON!" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down a little.

"COOL!" Riley said holding her phone to one ear with her shoulder as she added a coat of nail polish to her big toe nail.

"It'd be so awesome if everybody could be there. I am SURE that you'll have no problem getting in."

"Of course I won't. I was invited." she said as she added a coat to another toe nail.

"Of course. Duh!"

"All of us are going. J.B., Holly, me, Baxter, Jett, and Tara." she said wiggling her toes in hope they'd dry faster.

"Oh great! It should be fun." Kayla said. "Talk to you later Riles."

"Bye girl!"

Kayla turned the cordless phone off but held it in her hand for a minute thinking to herself again. _Oh joy! I get to watch Jett fawn over Tara looking finer than he's ever seen her look before. She'll probably knock everybody out of the ballpark since she's no small town girl and is probably used to being more stylish. Ah well, at least I have Jason. I guess I could try to give him the same luxury. It's not everyday you'll see Kayla West be a knock out. Heck, this thing won't even be during the day, technically, rather the EVENING. Now...where to find a dress..._


	5. The Ball

July 4th...

Kayla had stopped by Jules' house because she knew Jules would hook her up in the makeup and hair department. As Jules was finishing up, she applied a couple more things here and there to Kayla. "Alright. I'm done!" She handed Kayla a mirror and she smiled from ear to ear. Her makeup was perfect and so was her hair. Kayla rarely straightened her hair because the natural curls she had were already very pretty. Tonight though, she wanted a change. Her newly straightened hair reached the lower part of her back. This allowed Jules to do a lot. They decided to pin up the top part in a "bird's nest" styled bun while the back was to hang down. She also had two small strands of hair hanging down in the front.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said jumping out of her seat giving Jules a big hug almost suffocating the poor…or rather wealthy woman. "Kay, this is probably one of my best jobs yet. Don't mess it up!" Jules demanded sternly.

"No worries. Look, Ms. Jackson, thank you. Not just for the makeup tonight, but for our talk a while ago. That was a pivotal day for me. I just allowed myself to accept it all and move on. I could have missed something that was right under my nose the whole time."

"It's no problem, darlin'. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

"Ok, I gotta get going now. I need to get dressed."

"I WANT PICTURES!!" Jules yelled quickly as Kayla rushed out of the door.

Kayla headed back to her house to put on her dress that she had just bought the day before. It was a spaghetti-strap, satin sky blue dress. It didn't show too much cleavage, while at the same time, it didn't totally conceal it either. The skirt was long but had a long slit on the left, allowing her legs to show. The dress didn't fit too tight, but at the same time, wasn't very loose. It gave her a curvaceous, mature look. Kay looked good, but most importantly, she felt good. Jason soon knocked on the door and was floored at how stunning Kayla looked. He had always thought she was pretty, but had no clue she was capable of looking the way she did. Kayla's parents were gone for the weekend visiting some family. They felt bad about missing their daughter getting dolled up, but they demanded she have pictures from the dance so Kayla didn't forget to bring her camera before they left.

At Nigel's house…

Nigel had been taking a very important phone call in the back room so left Jett by himself. Jett sat on the couch in his newly tailored black tuxedo and red bow tie looking around the living room until he heard footsteps behind him. He got up and turned around to see Tara looking unbelievable. He froze. Her hair was full of loose curls and looked great. She also had a red carnation behind her ear, which matched her red dress nicely. She wore a halter neck strapped velvet dress. It had a loose skirt that was an inch or two above the knee. "Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore beautiful…" He said amazed.

Tara gave a huge smile. "Just when I thought you couldn't look anymore fine."

Jett strutted around the living room as if he were a model, striking poses and all.

"You're so crazy Jett!" she said laughing and shaking her head. "Shall we go?" she asked in a sigh.

"Go we shall." he replied slyly. He grabbed her hand and they were on their way. "Oh what about Nigel?" he said before they walked out.

"He'll see me when I get back." They headed out the door.

At the Ball…

Kayla and Jason were the first of the gang to arrive. "They really weren't kidding when they said ball." She said as she looked at the nicely decorated ballroom. They hobnobbed with some acquaintances from school for a while until Kayla spotted JB and Holly then all the camera work started. They both looked great. Holly had curly hair and yet another pink dress and JB was in a tux with a blue bow tie. They walked over and greeted each other and complimented how nice everyone looked. Soon after, Riley and Baxter came in and Riley gave Kay a hug. "Wow Kay, you look AWESOME!! You dressed to kill tonight, girl!"

Kayla laughed. "That's YOUR territory Riles, and tonight was no exception. You took no prisoners. You are working that black dress!"

"Well, of course! Would there ever be any doubt?" she joked. Baxter had his hair moussed and slicked back and wore a tux as well. He looked around the room and spotted the punch bowl. "Want something to drink?" he asked Riley.

"Sure!" she answered. He left for the bowl. "And of course, you've gotta save the best for last." said Riley as she spotted Jett and Tara arm in arm making their entrance. Kayla turned around to see them. Jett looked so good that she didn't know what to do with herself. She wasn't used to seeing him look like that. He spotted Kayla and had to do one of the best acting jobs of his life. He kept cool, but on the inside, he felt as if his legs were going to buckle. Tara, she looked great, but tonight, even she couldn't match how Kayla looked. To Jett, it was Kayla that was the finest thing in the room, not the girl who was actually on his arm. He couldn't act like that was the case though. "You all look like a million bucks tonight!" he said excitedly.

"Well, you should know, because you have it." J.B. joked. Baxter came back with the punch, but him and Riley broke off from the group to go talk to a few friends of his. J.B. and Holly went off to dance. That left Kayla, Jason, Jett and Tara. "You look sooooo pretty tonight Kayla!" said a cheery Tara. "Thanks Tara. You look gorgeous too." _But that's never new_ Kayla thought to herself. They made idle chitchat until a song Tara really liked came on. "OH YAY! I love this song. Let's dance Jett." She said as she took his hand and they hit the floor. Kayla and Jason followed suite. Soon, everybody was dancing.

After a while Tara started to get tired. Jason needed to catch up with some friends so had to leave Kayla. "Aww man, one more dance?" he asked from Tara.

"Jett, I'll be up again soon. Hey, there's Kayla over there. Ask her to dance."

"You sure?"

"Sure! What's a dance between friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

With that, Tara joined an also tired Riley and they started talking. Jett sort of stood for a moment, but then told himself to stop being so nervous about asking his friend to dance. He then took a deep breath and approached her. "Still got some dance left in you?" A surprised Kayla had to allow everything to register but then decided to dance with him. Brian McKnight's "Never Felt This Way" started to play. At first, they just went through the motions of it all. They moved together, but disconnected at first, until their eyes met. After that, they just continued to stare into each other's eyes and their dancing then became a lot more uniform. Their hearts were in it. It was like they were communicating the lyrics of the song with their eyes. Neither mentioned a word to the other for the whole song.

_There will never come a day   
You'll ever hear me say   
That I want and need to be without you.   
I want to give my all.   
Baby, just hold me.   
Simply control me.   
'Cuz your arms, they keep away the lonelies. _

_  
When I look into your eyes   
Then I realize   
That all I need is you in my life.   
All I need is you in my life.   
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin'.   
Never felt so good. _

_Never felt this way about lovin'   
It feels so good.   
How it takes my breath,   
Starts a pounding in my chest,   
Makes me weak, when I think about you.   
Makes me wanna give my all,   
__Life wouldn't mean a thing.   
Not a happy song to sing,   
Just emptiness if I had to live without you. _

_  
  
'Cuz I've never felt this way about lovin', darlin'   
Never felt so good.   
Never felt this way about lovin'   
It feels so good. _

Tara stared at them across the room. She was always good at reading people and from watching that dance, she realized that Jett had never looked at herself that way. No, he had love in his eyes and in his heart at that moment, and so did Kayla. After the song, they still didn't say a thing to each other. Jason caught up with Kayla and whisked her off to meet with his friends. Jett got a little something to eat and found where Tara was sitting in order to join her. "So, how was the dance?" she asked as if she didn't suspect a thing.

"It was just a dance." He said as he stared off into space half listening.

"Jett, it wasn't. You know it, and now I know it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a frown now looking at her and tuning into the conversation fully.

"Jett, stop kidding yourself. The look you gave her. You love her. I'm not stupid and this shouldn't be a surprise to you. You know how you feel. This explains why you've been acting weird overall since she's gotten with Jason. Jett, you're an open book. You may be an actor, but when you're Jett, there's no hiding anything. You would think that I would be mad, but I'm not. This just explains so much. Kayla never seemed to like me very much. She was as cordial as she could be, but I knew that there was something about me she couldn't stand and now I know. She couldn't stand that I had you."

"You have me. You HAVE me, Tara. What are you talking about?"

"Did you not listen to what I've just told you? We may say we're together, but in your heart, you know who's number one and now so do I. It's alright though, Jett. It really is. You've known her for years so it only makes sense. How could you not like her? She's got everything; Beauty, brains, courage, and she may not know it, but she's got you. She's the one who _really _has you Jett. You let that sink in…" she said as she got up and patted him on the shoulder. He continued sitting and put his elbows on his lap and rested his chin on the palms of his hands. Everything tuned out for him, the music, and the people. The only thing in his mind that existed was his feelings for Kayla, which he decided to spend this time analyzing, as Tara suggested.

Tara caught up with Kayla and Jason. "Kayla…can we talk."

"Umm…sure." Kayla said with a confused look. "Jay, I'll be back in a sec." They walked outside. Tara explained everything to Kayla like she did to Jett. "Tara, you're perfect. How could he not want you? YOU have him, Tara. YOU have him, not me. I never had him and probably never will. I've accepted that even if I do love him!!" Kayla paused, realizing what she just said.

Tara wasn't surprised by her words. "Jett may have thought I had everything, but I think he's realizing that you had that and then some. You two need to talk Kay. Go to him right now."

"Tara, why? You even said it yourself that I didn't like you."

"Because, you both are good people, and good people deserve to be happy." Kayla's demeanor softened a bit and she gave Tara a hug. "Thank you!" Tara smiled as she saw Kayla walk back towards the entrance. She sighed, crossed her arms, and decided to stare into the stars for a bit and enjoy the nice evening summer breeze.

Kayla was about to open the doors when Jason came outside. "Hey beautiful, and that's an understatement if I do say so myself." He gave her a kiss. Though Kayla felt for Jett, she felt for Jason too. "It's getting late and I had a surprise for you." he continued.

"A surprise for me?"

"Yeah. We gotta drive there first. It won't take long, we'll make it back here."

"Alright." She agreed. They then got into his car and drove off.

**_Author's Note_**: _Brian McKnight isn't my favorite artist ever if you're wondering. I just think these two songs fit my story well. Also, I decided that I wanted to make Tara a good person in this story because I feel that she was a good person in the show. I believe that this is something she would have done if this was the situation. Being a Jett/Kayla supporter, I was inclined to absolutely hate Jett/Tara, but not Tara herself. Anyways, please review!_


	6. The Incident

He drove through a path inside of a wooded area, then pulled up to the top of a large hill where the tree line for the area ended. One could see the whole city-side of the town. The residential side was in the other direction. It was a small area but a beautiful site nevertheless, with lights and buildings.

Kayla and Jason talked a bit about random things and how fun the party was. It didn't take too long before they started kissing again. The kisses then got deeper and deeper. All of a sudden, he proceeded to start feeling up her thigh, which made Kayla uncomfortable, so she made him stop.

"What? You don't like me or something, Kayla? I thought you cared about me!" He told her in a raised voice.

"I care Jason, but c'mon! We've been going out for just over a month. Not to mention, we're not even out of high school yet!" she said raising her voice as well.

"But we've known each other for a while."

"Doesn't matter! If I don't feel right, then I don't feel right and you should respect that if you care about me. I thought you would... Is this what you've been striving for every since we've been dating, Jason?"

"Look Kay, I'm a guy. Guys want this."

"Oh yeah? Well you aren't getting anything from me. I can't believe you! Thank GOODNESS I still have feelings for Jett."

"WHAT?! Is that all I'm good for to you Kayla? To be Jett's "replacement"? Tell me, when you were kissing me, was it him you were thinking about?" He asked grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me." Kayla said first in a calm tone, but he didn't let up.

"Let go of me." She repeated more sternly, but he still wouldn't let up.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" She yelled and started to struggle to be set free.

"I invested all of my time with YOU, girl. You're paying me back, one way or another." he said. He had a crazy look in his eye which terrified Kayla. He started forcefully kissing her against her wishes. He then tried to remove Kayla's dress but due to her resistance, the strap ripped. Kayla started to scream.


	7. Safety

_A/N: thanks for the replies so far. The story ain't over just yet so keep reading and keep reviewing because I indeed appreciate it._

Kayla ran. She ran as fast as she could even though it was hard to know where she was going due to her eyes being flooded with tears. She was also missing one of her shoes making it was harder to run, but it didn't stop her. She never thought a second about taking it off. Through the trees, she finally spotted a glimmer of streetlights. She was fast approaching a sidewalk and upon seeing it, she ran even faster to reach it. She had adopted tunnel vision, being oblivious to everything except what was directly in front of her, until she saw a familiar house. Riley's house. She sprinted up the steps and banged on the door. Riley in her robe came to open it and wore a look of absolute horror when she saw Kayla.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" She asked Kayla with her eyes wide with terror for what she was seeing. "Come, sit down!" A very distraught Kayla heeded her words and sat on the sofa as Riley got a blanket and some water for Kayla. She tried calming her down as best she could. It worked somewhat. Kayla started to explain what happened.

"How did you get away, Kay?"

"I…I dunno! I…I just…just…did. I know that I lost my shoe as I tried to get out of his car. I fell to the ground. Do you know how lucky I am? It could have been a LOT worse if he did everything he wanted to do. It was so close, Riley. I thought he was different than that. He seemed SO great. He was smart, sweet, just an all around great guy!" Tears streamed as she was still in disbelief. "You should have seen his eyes. They almost didn't look human. They really DID look like those of an animal or something."

"Well, some guys are like that in order to get one thing."

"Yeah, well he's definitely one of them. Worse actually because of what he tried to do after he knew I wasn't going to do anything with him. I was so scared…" she started as she broke down again and couldn't finish talking about it.

"Don't worry Kay. You don't have to say anymore. We just know that you're physically alright, right?" she said. Kayla nodded. The water calmed her down a bit, but she was still horribly upset. Kayla then went to the bathroom where she got a rag and washed off the running mascara and smeared lipstick. She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, and then headed back to the living room to join Riley on the couch.

"What am I going to do, Riley?"

"You need sleep. Then you have to tell your parents and the police."

"That's going to be hard. My parents are never going to trust me again! They're never going to let me go out to do anything again. Do I even WANT to do anything again?"

"Kayla, they trust you, they just can't trust Jason. This is hard, I know, but you can't let him win thinking he's got the best of you by having you walk around scared in your HOME like that."

"Word is GOING to get out about this, Riley. How am I going to handle all this? HOW?!"

"Look, you are not alone. We are going to help you, Kay." Kayla was listening but she was obviously still tense and uneasy.

Back at Jett's house…

Jett was in his room and remembered he wanted to take a look at a prop that Riley took home from the set. He wanted to spend the next couple of days familiarizing himself with it so he'd be ready to use it on set. He decided to drive over.

He knocked on the door which Kayla. "THAT'S HIM! HE KNOWS I'M HERE!" she said in a loud and fearful whisper. "WHO ELSE WOULD KNOCK AT YORU DOOR THIS LATE AT NIGHT?!"

"I dunno! But, he can't do anything to you right now. Not if he values his life." She assured her friend. "WHO IS IT?" Riley yelled.

"IT'S ME, JETT. I NEED TO TAKE A LOOK AT THE NEW PROP WE'RE USING ON THE SHOW." Riley got up from the couch where she was sitting with Kayla. Kayla didn't know what to feel knowing Jett was at the door. "Sorry I'm here so late, but it just crossed my mi-" He stopped mid sentence when he came in and spotted Kayla on the couch, obviously distraught. "What happened?" he asked curiously. Kayla and Riley were both hesitant to say anything. "Tell me!" he demanded in a raised voice.

"Me and Jason…me and…he tried…" Kayla couldn't get the words out as she started to cry again. Jett rushed to her side on the couch and put his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his where she continued to sob. Jett noted how dirty her dress was and how one of her bare shoulders was without a strap. Through deductive reasoning, he thought the worst. "He didn't..." he said to himself shaking his head in denial. Kay stayed silent. "Kay, I'm going to go tell my dad right now. I promise you, we will make him pay. We are going to get that SOB. Come on, I'll take you to my house…"

"NO!" Kayla interrupted.

Jett then got off the couch and kneeled in front of her looking into her eyes with great concern. "Kay, you can't keep this a secret. And you can trust me. You know that don't you? We can't have guys like that on the prowl. He could do this again to someone."

"Jett, I don't know what I want to do right now. He didn't do what you're thinking. He just tried to and most likely would have done it if I didn't get away in enough time. And to tell you the truth, I guess, I just want to go home right now, but my parents aren't there, and he knows they aren't there. What if he's there now? Waiting for me? Oh my god!" she continued to sob.

Jett wrapped his arms completely around her and the blanket. "Kay, just know, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Those words, and having Jett encompassing her the way he was gave her some relief. "Kay, what do you want to do right _now_?"

"I want to go home, but what if he's there?"

"I'm going to take you home ok? And I'll stay there all night to make sure he doesn't come within a hundred yards of you." Kayla sniffed as he was talking to her. She thought about it and decided to take Jett up on the offer. "Alright. I just can't be there alone tonight."

"Alright. Then we will deal with all this in the morning once you've had some rest ok?"

"I don't know how I am going to get any rest or sleep tonight…"

"Well, first thing is first. Let's get you home." He helped Kayla up and they headed towards the door. Kayla just looked down the whole time. Riley opened the door for them. "You want me to come too, Kay? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind? I just have to wake them up and ask." Kayla sighed. "No. Thanks though Riley…for everything."

"No need to thank me, Kay." She gave her friend a big hug before she left and as she watched Jett and Kayla ride away, Riley put her hand to her mouth and teared up herself.


	8. Out on the Table

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. Work has been keeping me busy. Either way, enjoy! Oh yeah, it's still not over quite yet. I think I have at LEAST one more chapter to get out, but I kinda wanna make it two because I'm getting kinda sad having to finish up this story. I've enjoyed writing it. If you want to see at least two more, let me know. I write to please :-P._

Jett and Kayla arrived at the house. They didn't see any car around. He left Kayla in the car and looked around the farm to see if he saw anybody, but no one was there. "Coast is clear." He said as he came back and opened the car door for her. They swiftly approached the door and Kayla opened it. Miraculously, she never lost her purse the whole time, so she had her keys with her. She immediately closed and locked the door. The house was dark, but not for long as Kayla turned on almost every light she could find. "I think I need a shower." she said sounding completely exhausted. "Alright, I'll sit right here and wait for you to get back." said Jett. She gave a tiny smile and walked away.

As Kayla was showering, she scrubbed and scrubbed as hard as she could on her arms, thighs and face; every place where he had put his hands on her. No matter how hard she scrubbed though, she just didn't feel clean. Her skin was practically raw, yet she felt no relief from Jason's clutches. She let out a frustrated cry, throwing her washcloth and soap to the tub's floor as she leaned her back to the wall and slowly kneeled down sobbing into her hands.

She eventually emerged in the living room and saw Jett who was still as awake as ever. He was too angry and too worried about Kayla to allow himself to doze off. "Still up?" she asked emerging slowly from the back in her nightclothes.

"Wide awake." He replied.

"I'm sorry that took long."

"Don't apologize Kay." He saw Kayla's arm where she was manhandled. Kay, that's going to get really bad." he told her.

Kayla shrugged "A lot of things have been really bad for me lately, so what else is new?" she said throwing her hands up in the air. Jett pressed his lips, nodded and looked down. "Look, Jett...you have no idea how much being here with me right now means. I just couldn't be alone toni-" she was cut off.

"Kay, no need to even mention it. I care about you too much to not do this."

She then joined him on the couch. "I think I'm completely worn out. I just don't know if I can sleep though."

"Well, just try. Heck, I'll try it with you ok? I'll take the couch tonight. You go upstairs and sleep."

"I can't do that, Jett. I was in my room and I just didn't feel right. I was all alone and those thoughts just got into my head again."

"Well, I'll take the floor in your room then."

"Jett, if you're going to steak out for me for the rest of the night, you deserve to be comfortable. I'll take the floor, you can take the bed."

"Kay, not after what you've been through."

"Alright, well, technically…I _do_ have a large bed. It's more than enough for two."

"Are you ok with that, Kay?"

"I'm fine with it, Jett. I was at a point where I thought I could trust Jason, but I _know _I can trust you. Without a doubt I trust you more than anyone else in the world right now."

"Ok then, let's get you upstairs." Jett and Kayla went up, with light still left on downstairs.

They both got into the bed and were on their respective sides. Their backs were facing each other. They started talking again. "Soooo, how you doin over there, Jackson?"

"I'm alright. You're the one I'm worried about."

"Well…" she sighed, "I'm just thinking about my luck with guys right now. Why is it that all the guys I even remotely end up with have to be losers? To a much milder extent, Myles left a bad taste in my mouth by talking me into that rock-climbing thing where he left me hanging. Then this Jason thing…but in both situations, you've been there, Jett. Saving the day."

"Kay, I don't really know what to tell you about your luck. I just have to say that no matter what, I am here to support you. I just want to see you happy. Right now, that's the thing I want most in the world. You are the strongest person I know and I know you will bounce back from this stronger than ever. And if you need any help to be stronger, just tell me."

With those words from Jett, Kayla decided the only way she'd get any relief was if she just opened her heart to him. That would take some weight off of her shoulders. "Jett…" she started as she swallowed. "I can't just pretend anymore. Ignoring how I feel got me into this situation in the first place. I have feelings for you. It only took Tara coming into your life for me to really know. It's kept me up many nights. I was so bothered and depressed by it because I just thought I was losing you. I...I tried to bury myself in work and then that's where I found Jason. He just seemed like the ticket away from it all…but I paid for it in a way I never imagined." she said softly in a reflective manner.

Jett started to turn around and as she felt him turning, she decided to turn too. Now they were facing each other, eye to eye. Jett gave a smirk. "You never cease to amaze me, Kayla West. You know how to take a horrible situation and still rise above it all. That is one of the many things I admire about you. I came to the conclusion tonight that I have feelings for you too. It had to take Tara to grind it into my mind and make me accept it tonight. Ever since I saw you with Jason, I was insanely jealous and I felt somewhat bad since I was with Tara. I didn't want to wrong her. When I met her, I thought she was just the perfect girl. Little did I realize, the perfect girl was right under my nose all along." They continued to stare in each other's eyes and smiled. Their lips met for the first time. It was brief but signified a new path for their relationship. "Since we're doing this open and honest thing right now, you might want to know that I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen tonight." He told her. "Ditto, Jackson!" she replied with a smirk. Kayla turned back around and he wrapped his arms around her. His arms made Kayla feel safe and secure even more so than earlier. Both were finally able to relax and fall off to sleep, which they did. 


	9. Healing

The next morning…

Kayla woke up and saw Jett still there sleeping. She then thought about what happened last night and it all seemed like one big dream. She thought about what Jason tried to do to her and though she wanted to so bad, she decided to be strong and not shed any more tears because of him. She woke Jett up. "I think I'm ready to talk to your dad now."

"Dad…" he said in a groggy manner then it registered to him that it was morning. "DAD!! I forgot to call him last night. My cell phone was out of juice so I left it at home. He's probably worried. If he's even awake." He jumped out of bed. Kayla checked the caller ID and saw that there was no call from him. "I wonder if he tried J.B." Kay said. "Well, if he didn't call here, he might not be awake yet." Jett said as he left the room so Kayla could dress herself. They then both decided to rush over to Jett's house.

Everyone was still sleeping oddly enough. About 30 minutes later, Wood emerged to find Kayla and Jett sitting on the couch. "What's going on you two?"

"Something happened to Kayla last night dad…" Wood started to frown as he listened in and Kayla explained. "We're going to find him TODAY and deal with this TODAY." He said angrily. "Kayla, come down with me to the station so I can get your statement."

"I'm coming too." added Jett.

"No, Jett. Only Kayla needs to be there."

"Please, Sheriff Jackson, let him come. He helped me so much last night."

Wood thought about it momentarily then allowed Jett to come. Wood took her statement, and then got a warrant for Jason's arrest. Unfortunately, after this incident, Jason ditched town. It didn't take too long for him to be found outside of county lines though. Once returned he was convicted of assault and attempted rape. He was still charged as a juvenile and was due to be out by the time he was 18.

The news shook the town. J.B. was upset to have been the last of the group to know, but he was just relieved that his friend was as ok as someone could be in this situation. Kayla's parents were horrified at the news, but didn't limit Kayla to what she could do because they didn't want her to feel any worse than she already did. They let her do what made her feel comfortable. Jett and Kayla officially became a couple. They were both really satisfied being together. Many thought of them as an odd pair, but for some reason, they worked. He was the huge star, and she was the small town farm girl that didn't care at all about all of that stuff. Heck, she could have been happier without it. She was still just supportive of Jett's endeavors and any decisions he made. They really did fit together.

The next year of high school, they grew up and matured. Before they knew it, it was time for senior prom. Kayla was so excited as was Jett. This was their first prom together since last year he had finished work late. Kayla decided to go big and elegant. She wore a red ball gown type dress with embroidery on the bodice and a little on the skirt. She wore really loose curls. Before she knew it, Jett was at the door. Wood, Jules, and Miz Corretta were all there as well because they didn't want to miss the big moment. "Oh Jett. You look so great! Come on in you all!" He looked super hott in his all black tuxedo and gator shoes. He had the corsage ready and waiting for his girlfriend.

Kayla finally emerged from the back of the room. Everyone dropped their jaws. "Wow…Kayla" Jett said. She looked down shyly with a smile. Jett swallowed and continued. "I am just speechless right now." Kayla laughed. "You look…great, Jett." They just stared at each other for a while and then remembered it was flower time. He put on her corsage and she put on his buttoner. Then it was picture time. They posed together just as everyone asked. Jett felt like he was on the red carpet or something, then he saw the limo arrive from the window. "Well, we have to get going because if we stay here any longer, prom will be over." He said to everyone. They headed out after giving hugs and kisses to everyone. The approached the limo and he let her get in like the gentleman that he is. Kayla's house was the first stop, after that, it went to pick up the rest of the gang at their houses.

Before they arrived to the next house, Jett had a surprise for Kayla. "Sooo, I was in the store and ended up walking by the jewelry department and I saw something that I couldn't resist getting for you." He said as he pulled a couple of jewelry boxes out of his pockets. One was large and the other was smaller, but long. Kayla frowned with curiosity as she took the boxes. She opened the skinner, longer one and gasped as she saw a diamond bracelet inside. "JETT, you should have."

"No, I HAD to. I just looked at it and saw you. Go ahead. Open the other one." He said as she did just that while shaking her head. The larger box revealed a matching necklace. She just shook her head. "Well, since you _insisted_ on getting me these, I guess you can put them on." She held out her wrist and he took the bracelet and put it on. She then turned her back to him as he took the necklace and placed it on her slowly. He then gently and slowly ran his hand down her back and then placed both hands on her shoulders. It all felt really comfortable for them both. She turned around and kissed him deeply. Before they knew it, they were at the next house. JB and Holly got in the car. Then it went to Riley's house where Baxter and Riley got in, then it was off to the hotel.

It was almost like a repeat of the ball a year ago, but everyone was more mature and had more extravagant dresses on. Riley wore a green gown that looked great on her, while Holly switched from pink to navy blue. If at the ball they looked like a million dollars, tonight, they looked like a billion dollars. Since Prom was at a hotel ballroom this time, so there was a little more of a ride to get to the place. Everyone just chatted until they got to Prom. Their limo arrived and they made their entrance. The room was gorgeous being dimly lit with punch fountains all over the place and gourmet food. They all sat at the table and ate for a while. The meal of the night was chicken cordon bleu with mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes. Then for desert there were little fancy cakes with interesting designed on them for icing. Since prom wasn't all about the food, everybody decided to then get up and dance.

JB showed why he won the dance contest once again. Since Baxter wasn't a very good dancer, he didn't do too much but that didn't stop riley from getting her groove on. Jett and Kayla were having a ball doing old dances as well as new. He dipped her a time or two and she even decided to dip him which made everybody laugh. You would think that it would be weird to see people dancing like they were in evening gowns, but since everybody was, then it was no big deal. All of a sudden an announcer headed to the front of the room where the band was. "Alright everybody. It's time to announce the King and Queen." Everybody's eyes were at the front. "Your king is…" he opened the envelope, "Jett Jackson! Ok it's not over. The queen is…" he opened another "your class president, Kayla West!" Kayla was totally surprised. They both went up to receive their crowns. She wasn't the "Prom Queen" type, but those who voted for her claimed that since she was president and she ruled anyways, so it should just be official that she's queen. Ok, thanks to the Prom King, we have a special guest here to perform for you and since he was just announced King, now is the best time to bring her out. Ladies and gentlemen, ALICIA KEYS!" She came out to loud roars of surprise, sat and a piano and started to play. Kayla was totally floored by what Jett had done. "It just never ends with you does it?" She said firmly. "Of course not." He smirked as he took her hand and they hit the dance floor.

_Some people live for the fortune   
Some people live just for the fame   
Some people live for the power yeah   
Some people live just to play the game   
Some people think that the physical things   
Define what's within   
I've been there before   
But that life's a bore   
So full of the superficial   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people search for a fountain   
Promises forever young   
Some people need three dozen roses   
And that's the only way to prove you love them   
  
Hand me a world on a silver platter   
And what good would it be?   
No one to share, no one who truly cares for me   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
Some people want it all   
But I don't want nothing at all   
If it ain't you baby   
If I ain't got you baby   
Some people want diamond rings   
Some just want everything   
But everything means nothing   
If I ain't got you   
  
If I ain't got you with me baby   
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing   
If I ain't got you with me baby   
  
_

They danced so happily and so into each other and the moment. "Why this song, Jett?" Kayla asked. "Because I think of the lyrics and think about how that's what I feel for you. I love you more than you could ever know." Kayla's eyes started to water up and she sighed. "You know, I love you too. These lyrics really are right on." They kissed once again and the rest of the class joined the floor in dancing as the song began to change. They danced the night away…

A/N: No, it still is not yet over. Sorry for the delay, but work has been keeping me busy busy busy. Don't worry, consider this story as good as finished. I've gotten this far so it's no way I'm going to stop now. What good would that be? Still got at least one more chapter for you, so stay tuned. 


End file.
